1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device substrate, a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for manufacturing a display device substrate.
2. Related Art
Electrophoretic display devices in which particles having charges move in a dispersion medium are widely used. The electrophoretic display device has less screen flicker, and therefore is used as a display device for viewing an electronic book, or the like. This type of electrophoretic display device is disclosed in JP-A-2007-240679. According to JP-A-2007-240679, the electrophoretic display device includes a pair of substrates disposed with electrodes. A dispersion medium containing colored charged particles is disposed between the electrodes. A partition wall is disposed in a grid shape between the substrates, and rooms are partitioned by the partition wall. A distance between the substrates is kept by the partition wall.
In the room, the colored charged particles are charged. By applying voltages to a pair of electrodes disposed in the substrates facing each other, the colored charged particles are attracted to one of the electrodes. Next, by changing the voltages of the electrodes, the position of the colored charged particles is changed.
Pixel electrodes are disposed in one of the substrates, and the pixel electrode serves as one pixel. By controlling the position of the colored charged particles for each of the pixels, a predetermined figure can be displayed.
In JP-A-2007-240679, an insulating film covered by an inorganic material is disposed on a surface of the one substrate. The partition wall is disposed on the insulating film. The material of the partition wall is a cardo polymer, which is one kind of resin materials. After the dispersion medium is disposed in the room within the partition wall, the pair of substrates are combined together. When the pair of substrate are combined together, a load is applied between the substrates. In this case, since the partition wall and the insulating film are made of the materials having different properties, the partition wall and the insulating film are not securely bonded together. Thus, when a load is applied to the partition wall, the partition wall and the insulating film may peel from each other or may be shifted to each other. In this case, the partition wall collapses or crushes, and therefore, there is a need for a display device substrate, in which the partition wall is inhibited from collapsing or crushing even when a load is applied between the substrates.